kuroshitsuji 3: venganza agena
by patyto35
Summary: SUMARY: Quien diría que en el siglo XXI volviera a aparecer el perro guardián de la reina? Por si fuera poco, una chica misteriosa aparecerá junto a su inseparable moza. PD. la imagen no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**AQUI PATYTO35 REPORTANDOSE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SIP NUEVA HISTORIA**

**POR CIERTO, QUIEN SIGUE MI OTRA HISTORIA, Y DE CASUALIDAD SE ENCUENTA CON ESTO, NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO PUBLICARE, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEÑOR INSPIRACION NO SE VAYA**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y ASI ENTRETENER A LAS PERSONAS UN RATO, ESCRITO POR FANS PARA FANS, DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO...**

* * *

><p>1.-<p>

Todo está oscuro, ese es el comienzo de una historia.

De pronto se ve una extraña figura rojiza y negra, asimilando ser humo con forma de una mariposa…

-estás segura que quieres hacer el trato?- pregunta una voz femenina, que al parecer era la mariposa

-que molesto- responde una joven no mayor de 13 años que flotaba en un paisaje oscuro

-aquellos que hacen trato con demonios no pueden ir al cielo- vuelve a hablar la mariposa

-solo cumple mi deseo!- exclama la chica de pelo rojizo y laceo, ojos negros como la misma noche

-Yes, my lady-

Pronto miles de mariposas negras se alzaron y dejaron ver solo el brazo izquierdo de la chica donde se empezó a ver una extraña marca de una estrella y en el centro una mariposa, todo de un color negro como la misma noche

Kuroshitsuji III

Venganza ajena

Capitulo 1: su sirvienta, da la bienvenida

Amanecía en la gran mansión Black, los pájaros cantaban y el paisaje de los campos verdes se alzaba.

-Buenos días my lady- dijo una mujer alta de pelo negro y largo con ojos rojos- el día de hoy tiene un intinerario muy apretado así que no hay tiempo que perder- dijo mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol

-Que es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunta somnolienta la joven que dormitaba en la gran cama del cuarto

-bueno, primero tiene que desayunar, luego tiene que alistarse para ir a la escuela y luego tendrá que recibir a la familia Wind, además llego una carta- dijo la moza alzando un sobre blanco con un sello azul.

-qué?!- la joven pelirroja arrebato la carta de la mano de la sirvienta- supongo que es otro encargo- dijo abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido

-al parecer ay alguien que a estado vendiendo medicamentos ilegalmente señorita y bueno, el quiere que se deshaga de los traficantes- dijo la mujer de vestido negro con piedras azules adornándolo

-entiendo- contesto la chica- Sandra!, prepara todo para que me vaya a la escuela- ordeno la pelirroja

-yes, my lady- respondió la moza hincándose frente a la chica

Más tarde la chica ya estaba vestida, llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros una blusa negra, botas del mismo color que la blusa y un suéter azul con capucha. Su larga cabellera rojiza estaba suelta y sus ojos tenían un poco de delineador negro, dándole una apariencia demoniaca.

La chica se encontraba esperando en la puerta de su mansión, tenía una mochila morada en su espalda y una pequeña muñequera en su mano izquierda.

-que le vaya bien en la escuela señorita- dijo Maylene, la sirvienta encargada de servir la comida y lavar los platos, ella era una joven bajita de cabello chino y tonalidades naranjas, siempre usaba lentes de contacto, por lo cual sus ojos grises se veían negros

-que tenga un buen día señorita- dijo ahora Bardroy, el cocinero de la casa Black, el es rubio y de una estatura alta, siempre esta fumando y es muy violento, sus ojos son de color café, pero a veces se le ven negros

-adiós señorita- dijo por ultimo Finían, que es el jardinero, el es un niño que siempre usa un sombrero de paja y tiene unos enormes ojos azules, además también tiene el pelo rubio y corto, aunque con unos mechones rebeldes que siempre amarra con unas ligas rojas

De pronto un auto negro muy elegante se paro enfrente de la entrada y la chica subió lo más rápido posible.

-Traten de no hacer un desastre- dijo por ultimo la chica antes de subir el cristal de su ventana e irse en el auto

-hacia donde señorita?- pregunto el conductor Tanaka-san, quien era un señor de avanzada edad y que muy a veces lo único que hacía era tomar té

-a la escuela Tanaka- responde seca la chica

Mientras tanto en la mansión:

Comedor:

Maylene se encontraba acomodando los platos y cubiertos, pero al no calcular sus pasos, se cayo y tiro todos los platos de porcelana fina, quebrándolos .

- Sandra!- grito desesperada

En el jardín:

Finny se encontraba entre las llamas rojas del fuego, el mismo las había incendiado creyendo que así crecerían mas rápido.

- Sandra- grito en busca de ayuda

En la cocina:

Bard se encontraba cocinando cuando de pronto explotó el horno, había vuelto a usar una granada para "calentar" mas rápido la comida

- otra vez lo mismo- dijo tranquilo mientras que prendía un cigarrillo y se acomodaba su cabello ahora esponjado- Mellies!- grito sin mucha preocupación

5 Horas después...

La chica pelirroja ya estaba llegando de la escuela, sin duda alguna ese había sido un día agotador, pero además fue un día confuso, ya que estaba segura de que alguien o algo le seguía desde la mañana.

- pero que es lo que ha pasado?!- grita al salir del auto

-Señorita que bueno que ha llegado - dice Sandra en la puerta de la gran mansión

- porqué mi jardín luce como invernadero?- pregunta la chica dirigiendo su fría mirada a su fiel sirvienta

- señorita, hoy en día tener un jardín lleno de macetas con flores es elegante y a la vez mas práctico - respondió la moza

Al entrar, subió las escaleras y unas horas más tarde bajo ya con ropa mas comoda y con mejor presentación.

Después de un rato, ya estaba sentada en el gran comedor donde maylene tenia un juego nuevo de platos

- que les paso a los platos de porcelana?- pregunto la pelirroja aun con ese semblante serio

- es mejor el cambiar el juego cada semana, ya que los cambios traen suerte- aseguro la sirvienta mientras que ayudaba a maylene con el nuevo juego

- tonterías- susurró la chica

- por cierto, El señor Edward va a venir esta noche a cenar- dijo la sirvienta de cabellos negros y largos

- perfecto - contesto la chica - que comeré hoy?- pregunta haciendo una mueca de desagrado

- hoy e preparado una paella autentica de mariscos, además de plato fuerte he preparado un estofado de pollo estilo español...

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

Mas tarde...

- señorita, el señor Edward esta por llegar- dijo la sirvienta de negro

- bien, prepara todo para la cena de esta noche- ordeno la chica de cabellos rojizos- recuerda, todo debe estar impecable

-yes, my lady- contestó la moza

- a y traeme algo dulce- dijo por último la "ama"

Por fin había llegado el señor Edward, el era un hombre de 30 años, pelo grisáceo—azulado, ojos grises y estatura 1.70 mts.

El era el encargado de una compañía de muebles, que a pesar de su trabajo, era muy cercano al rey.

-bienvenido a la mansión - recibió Sandra a el señor Wind

- vaya- exclamó el señor - aun siendo tan joven, la señorita Caterina tiene buen gusto- dijo entrando a la gran mansión

- la señorita black la esta esperando en su estudio - dijo Sandra ignorando el comentario

- por supuesto- dijo el señor siguiendo a la sirvienta al estudio

Al llegar, se encontró con la chica de pelo rojizo sentada en el asiento frente al escritorio

- señor wind, bienvenido a la mansión black- dijo la joven saludando al señor de ojos azules

Después de eso, decidieron jugar cartas de pocker, al parecer la joven tenia ventaja.

Ya dando las 8:00 pm, llego la hora de la cena...

La joven y el señor tomaron asiento en el gran comedor para 20 personas

- y bien señor que lo trae por aquí?- pregunto la chica mientras jugaba con su plato de sopa

-" vengo a matarte maldita"- pensó el señor Edward- he venido porque necesito que me ayude con asuntos de la empresa-

-qué tipo de asuntos?- pregunto la joven pelirroja

-…-el señor no contesto, de pronto saca una pistola y apunta a la cabeza de la chica-terminar con la basura que asecha mi negocio-

Estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo, a punto de terminar con la última Black

#BANG# #BANG# #BANG#

Se escucho por ultimo, pero l que mas le impresiono al señor wind es que ninguna de las balas le hirió, mientras que en las manos de Sandra se encontraban las 3 balas, en su rostro se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa

-haz estado vendiendo medicamentos en el mercado negro- dijo Catherine mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre- al rey le preocupa que… eso arruine a su pueblo- dijo mientras sacaba un sobre con un sello azul roto

El hombre iba retrocediendo, sabia bien que lo que el rey ordenaba a su tigre, se cumplía

"nadie sobrevive a las garras del tigre"

-sabes porque una niña de 12 años puede vencer a sus enemigos sin ensuciarse sus manos?- pregunto la joven mientras se quitaba la muñequera del brazo izquierdo

-tal vez será por un contrato? – pregunto ahora Sandra

La moza se empezó a quitar sus delicados guantes negros que le cubrían las manos, dejando al descubierto un sello parecido al que Catherine tenía en su mano izquierda , los ojos de Sandra se volvieron de un color rojo sangre y se veía una fina línea negra como pupila.

-Sandra – hablo firmemente la joven – te ordeno, cumplas con el deseo del rey…

-QUE!- el señor Wind estaba alterado, no tenia escapatoria

-yes, my lady- dijo Sandra mientras se inclinaba frente a su ama

La habitación se envolvió en una oscuridad absoluta, solo se distinguían los ojos de la "demonio" y las marcas de ambas mujeres

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH-

Es lo último que se oyó de la habitación…

Más tarde:

Catherine ya se encontraba en su cama y con la televisión encendida, cambiando aleatoriamente de canal buscando con que entretenerse, entonces entro Sandra con su apariencia mas humana

-hoy no dudo señorita- dijo mientras ponía en orden algunas cosas

-porque lo haría?, si quiero encontrar al responsable que me hizo esto- Catherine alzo su cuello dejando ver una cicatriz grande- no debo dudar

-los humanos, siempre buscando venganza, es por eso que son tan interesantes…

-y no dejare ver mis cartas, siempre tendre un haz bajo la manga- respondió la chica

-hasta que las cartas se acaben…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**MERECE REVIEW?, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME IMPULSAN A ESCRIBIR...**

**POR CIERTO, PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EL DIA VIERNES, SI NO ES QUE ANTES**

**PROMESA, SIN MAS...**

**CHAO CHAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!**

**SI SI ME TARDE MUCHO MUCO MAS DE LO QUE DIJE, PERO ES PORQUE NO HABIA TENIDO HASTA EL VIERNES PASADO, PERO ENTONCES MI MENTE SOLO PENSABA EN TERMINAR OTRA HISTORIA, LUEGO PENSE EN SUBIR CAPITULO AYER, PERO ESTOY CASTIGADA POR DIOS SBE QUE!**

**ASI QUE ESTE ES CAPITULO DE CONTRABANDO**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES POR DIVERSION, NO PRETENDO GANAR DINERO Y POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE SUS DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

* * *

><p>2.-<p>

Era de noche, la oscuridad dominaba, solo la luna llena iluminaba las calles de España, un silencio profundo.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

-corre!- grito un hombre alto y pelo café, mientras pasaba corriendo, pero entonces tropieza y su compañero de atrás también lo hace

-nos alcanzaron- dijo el compañero de pelo rubio

-por que huyen?- pregunto una voz conocida para todos – apenas paguen lo que hicieron descansaran en paz…

De las sombras salió nada y nada menos que Ciel Phantomhive

-además el señorito quiere comer algo, deberían de sentirse afortunados pues serán el alimento del perro guardián de la reina- detrás de los hombres apareció su fiel mayordomo, Sebastian Micaellis- Bocchan, seguro que no quiere una cena más decente?-

-no importa que sean o no criminales, siempre serán humanos que cometen errores una y otra vez, por lo menos limpiaremos la peste de esta ciudad- respondió el más joven

-que tanto quieren?!- pregunto gritando uno de los hombres

-que queremos?- Sebastián se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a ciel solo con ambos hombres

Lo que quiero es…

"su alma"

-aaaaaaahhhhh!

CAPITULO 2: SU MAYORDOMO REGRESA:

Amanecía, ya no había oscuridad, en cambio, si quedaba ese silencio acompañado por los pocos pajarillos que piaban aun con el frio…

En una de las tantas calles de Madrid se encontraban 2 cuerpos, al parecer de hombres, según testigos, los cadáveres fueron encontrados en la madrugada, entre la multitud y policías se encontraba Catherine y entre sus manos había una carta con un sello azul

Mientras tanto…

Ciel estaba cómodamente dormido en su gran cama, todo era tan apacible…hasta que llego sebastian y abrió la cortina

-Bocchan es hora de levantarse- dijo lo más sereno posible

Después de eso, el muchacho se levanto sin muchos ánimos

-hoy tendremos que cambiar de hotel- el mayordomo ayudo al joven a vestirse como la tendencia de moda dicta en la época actual: pantalón entubado de mezclilla negro, una camisa azul marino de manga larga y con un estampado que decía algo en ingles, converse negras y un suéter delgado con capucha de rallas blancas y negras

-los shinigamis ya nos siguen el rastro- dijo Sebastián después de vestir al joven

-es normal, últimamente ya no les llegan almas de por aquí- contesto el peli-azul

-lo que más me intriga es que en la mañana me encontré con una jovencita muy particular en el lugar donde anoche ceno - dijo el hombre captando la atención del menor- era como de 12 o 13 años y no parecía afectarle la escena de cadáveres en el suelo

-y?- respondió el chico

-al lado de ella había una mujer vestida de negro y…con aspecto de demonio-

.qué?!- ciel rápidamente se levanto de su asiento- acaso crees que la niña haya…

-hecho un trato con un demonio?-Sebastián completo la fase del menor- es lo más probable

-bien- ciel sonrió sínicamente- creo que es hora de que el perro guardián de la reina aparezca en España, oficialmente-

-hora de empezar un nuevo juego…

Con Catherine…

-Sandra- la chica pelirroja hablo- creo que este caso tiene que ver con un chico-

-porque lo dice?- pregunto la moza sin comprender aquella teoría

-bueno, según testimonios, vieron a un chico perseguir a ambos hombres y aparte…iba acompañado por un señor vestido de negro- argumento la ams joven

-unos demonios probablemente- contesto Sandra

-un nuevo contrincante…

(Ambos chicos en distintos lugares y al mismo tiempo)

-ganare este juego cueste lo que cueste?, y te pido que estas a mi lado Sebastián/Sandra

-yes, my lord/lady

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO NO TENGO PALABRA, PERO ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO<strong>

**QUE LES PARECIO MERECE UN MINI REVIEW?**

**AHORA, HAY QUIENES SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE 3?, NO SE SUPONE QUE SON 3 TEMPORADAS?**

**BUEBO, ACLARO, BOOK OF CIRCUS NO TIENE QUE VER CO LA SECUENCIA DE KURSHITSUJI, AUNQUE SI PASEN UNO QUE OTRO FRAGMENTO DE LA PRIMER TEMPORADA, ES POR ESO QUE ESTO SIGUE LA SECUENCIA DESPUES DE KUROSHITSUJI 2, QUE ES CUANDO CIEL SE VUELVE DEMONIO,BUNO ES TODO**

**CHAO CHAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA!**

**SI SI ME TARDE MUCHO MUCO MAS DE LO QUE DIJE, OTRA VEZ, BUENO, ESTUVE FUERA UNA SEMANA Y CUANDO REGRESE FUE 24, OSEA PREPARAR CENA Y/O A TI MISMO, EN FIN, LUEGO, TUVE UN BLOQUEO Y AAAAHHHH YA NO LE SIGO**

**BUENO YA AQUI ESTA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE Y SOLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESCRIBIR Y NO PRETENDO GANAR DINERO Y YA**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día en la mansión Black, pero no había rastros de sol, las nubes lo cubrían, un triste día<p>

-señorita, he traido lo que me pidió- dijo Sandra entrando a la habitación de la joven

-y que…?- pregunta la menor aun adormilada

-según los doctores, no encontraron grandes heridas que provocaran su muerte-

-nada?- pregunto confundida Catherine

-solo unos raspone

s en las rodillas, seguro cuando cayeron al ser perseguidos, también encontraron en su pecho una marca…

-una marca?- Catherine se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa

-sí, un tatuaje, era un pentagrama en azul y morado con unas palabras en otro idioma- Sandra hizo una pausa- sin duda se trata de un demonio, hace 3 semanas que empezaron los asesinatos, se está volviendo un asesino en serie y su majestad quiere que acabemos con el…

CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CIEL:  
>-bocchan- sebastian irrumpió en la habitación del menor- he averiguado lo que me pidió<p>

-y…?

-según, el rey tiene su propia guardia de nobles que le ayudan, uno de esos nobles era Valerius Black, heredero de la fábrica de dulces más grande de España, pero según el informe, fue asesinado junto a su esposa e hijo mayor hace 2 años-

-con que…guardia…

-se le conocía como el tigre del rey…

-un perro- susurro el peli-azul

-la única sobreviviente es Catherine Black, quien heredo la fabrica y los bienes, quien de coincidencia no fue hasta 3 meses después de la muerte de su familia que ella regreso…y con una mujer extraña

-interesante, ahora tendremos que deshacernos de ellas antes de que ellas lo hagan- ciel comenzó a vestirse, mientras que Sebastián le ayudaba

-tendré que acercarme a ella para poder desarmarla por dentro- dijo el peli-azul

-para eso tendrá que asistir a la misma escuela que ella Bocchan-

-no hay problema…

…

En la entrada de un enorme colegio…

-jamás pensé que empezaría desde hoy- se dijo ciel antes de entrar

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo un auto negro se detenía frente al gran edificio y de el bajo Catherine

-que tenga un buen día!- dijo tanaka desde el auto

-como sea- contesto la chica quien iba vestida con una blusa gris de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas botas del mismo color con agujetas, estas estaban a 5 cm. Del tobillo

Su largo pelo rojo lo tenía suelto y puesto todo del lado izquierdo, cubriendo con el flequillo su ojo, llevaba pupilentes que le hacían ver sus ojos rojos, igual a los de un demonio

Al entrar en la institución choca con un chico de su edad

-disculpa- dice el peli-azul

-ten cuidado idiota- responde Catherine

-esa no es forma de hablar de una dama- replica el chico de ojos, digo ojo azul

-qué onda con tu parche?- pregunta la pelirroja

-mi ojo tiene una deformación- contesta seco el chico- pero y tus ojos…?

-pupilentes- le responde de la misma manera la chica

-me llamo Ciel Darckness- dice el chico extendiendo una mano-"odio esto"- pensó el chico-"como es que llegue a esto?"  
>FLASHBACK<p>

-Bocchan usted ira hoy a la escuela y sabiendo que es una escuela de niños ricos, tendrá que ocultar su nombre así que será Ciel Darckness entendido?  
>-ahora quien da órdenes?- susurro el joven<p>

-bien, lo veré en 5 horas- dijo Sebastián dejando a ciel frente a la escuela y arrancando el auto color azul

-ESPE…ra, rayos!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-rayos- dijo entre dientes el chico

-tú no eres de aquí verdad?- pregunto la chica

-no, soy un estudiante de intercambio, vengo de Inglaterra-

-un inglés, eso explica el acento- Catherine lo miro fijamente

-y…cómo te llamas?- pregunto ciel

-soy…

En eso la chicharra de la escuela suena y todos se dirigen a sus salones

Catherine se dirigió a su salón mientras buscaba en su mochila un cuaderno de pasta gruesa y forrado de morado

-rayos- dijo mientras buscaba su celular y no lo encontraba

-buscabas algo?- pregunto el dueño de aquel ojo azul…

-que te impor…- Cuando Catherine volteo a ver al chico, se encontró con su celular en manos de el- de donde lo sacaste?!- pregunto la pelirroja, quien veía con desprecio a Ciel

-lo encontré en el pasillo y supuse que era tuyo- respondió el peli azul

En ese mismo instante el celular sonó tocando la canción "Monochrome no kiss"

-bueno?- dijo Catherine al contestar

-señorita-…

-Sandra que pasa?- pregunto la chica

-tengo pistas de quien puede ser el demonio- Sandra sonaba burlona

-y?, quien es?

-hoy mismo lo verá- respondió la moza

-espera…

Ya no tuvo más tiempo pues su sirvienta había colgado

-idiota- susurro la chica

-lindo vocabulario- dijo el chico azulino de manera sarcástica

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Así paso el día hasta que llego la hora de Historia, una de las materias que, por mucho Catherine era la mejor, y lo demostraría al "chico nuevo", que la había dejado en ridículo en la clase de matemáticas, ciencias sociales, y otras

-Hoy veremos una época muy importante en Inglaterra- hablo el maestro mientras escribía en el pizarrón

-maldición- susurro Catherine, puesto que de seguro Ciel volvería a dejarle en ridículo

-la época victoriana… alguien me podría decir por qué se le llamo asi?

-…

Catherine alzo la mano lo más rápido posible, casi dejando a todos con la boca por los suelos

-bien Catherine…

-se le llamo así porque fue durante el gobierno de la reina victoria…

-correcto- dijo el maestro- bien como ya sabemos existían las clases sociales y la reina tenía el control, alguien me puede decir un acontecimiento importante?

-…

Esta vez Ciel fue el primero en alzar la mano

-siiiii….

-Ciel- hablo el menor

-bien, Ciel, curioso- esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-Jack el Destripador- contesto el chico azulino

-correcto…- dijo el profesor- alguien más se sabe otro?

-yo- dijo Catherine dejando a Ciel con la palabra en la boca- El gran incendio de Londres- dijo orgullosa

-muy bien, creo que usted y el joven Ciel harían buen equipo

-por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja con burla

-bueno, ya que su compañero nuevo tiene un nombre curioso, hoy voy a hablar de un personaje importante para Londres…su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive-

Al decir esto el profesor, todos, incluida Catherine, voltearon a ver a su compañero quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-el fue conocido como "El perro guardián de la reina", era un noble muy famoso por asumir el papel de jefe de la empresa Funtom, hoy extinta, la cual era productora de dulces y juguetes, a la corta edad de 10 años, ya que sus padres fallecieron en un incendio…

RING RING

Sonó la campana interrumpiendo al profesor

-de tarea, quiero que se reúnan en binas y me investiguen más a fondo sobre este personaje- dijo por último el profesor antes de que todos salieran de la institución

Mientras, Catherine se dirigía hacia el auto negro fuera del colegio, al entrar se encontró con su sirvienta

-sandra, que es lo que investigaste…

-…- la demonio no contesto, solo se quedo viendo por la ventana a un chico en especifico

-SANDRA!- grito la pelirroja enojada

-hay un demonio- contesto la mujer

-que?...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ES TODO TODITO<strong>

**GRACIAS A ESMEREILDA POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS**

**ADEMAS KUROSHITSUJI SIN CIEL O SEBAS NO ES KUROSHITSUJI**

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE LE DIERON FAVORITOS**

**BUENO, SE DESPIDE PATYTO35**

**CHAO CHAO**

**PD. FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA Y UN MUY BUEN Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAA**

**WOW, YO PUBLICANDO PUNTUAL**

**ESTO NO ES NORMAL, VA A TEMBLAR, BUENO, AQUI ESTOY PUBLICANDO OTRO CAPI, AUNQUE TENGO QUE ADMITIRLO, ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO, POR LA DESVELADA Y BLA BLA BLA**

**BUENO ESTE CAPI ES... COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO Y PORQUE NO TIENE NI 2 DIAS Y YA RECIBI REVIEWS, MME SIENTO MEJOR QUE CUANDO GRELL SE ENCUENTRA CON SEBAS-CHAN**

**MRRR**

**BUENO, SIN MAS EL CAPI**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE YANA TOBOSO, YO SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO ME PERTENECEN LOS OC **

* * *

><p>Catherine se dirigía hacia el auto negro fuera del colegio, al entrar se encontró con su sirvienta<p>

-Sandra, que es lo que investigaste…

-…- la demonio no contesto, solo se quedo viendo por la ventana a un chico en especifico

-SANDRA!- grito la pelirroja enojada

-hay un demonio- contesto la mujer

-qué?...

Mientras tanto, Ciel estaba esperando a que su "querido" mayordomo llegara…

-tarde- se dijo a si mismo

De pronto visualizo un auto negro, pero esa presencia… no era Sebastián sin duda, se trataba de otro demonio…acaso era…

-Catherine-

CAPITULO 4: INFORMACION

Después de que el auto pasara justo por enfrente de Ciel, llego Sebastián en un Ferrari rojo, dejando al menor con la boca abierta.

-se…Sebastián- El azulino no podía creer que su mayordomo fuera capaz de verse tan… popular

El mayordomo venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa de manga corta, blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, del mismo color que los pantalones, además de que traía unas gafas negras, agregando el modelo del auto, si, era todo un galán de telenovela

-joven amo- hablo el mayor haciendo volver a su amo al mundo

-que es esto?- pregunta aun incrédulo el menor

-bien, ya que hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo, pensé que lo mejor era acoplarse a la época

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-Sandra, que tanto me ocultas?- Catherine ya estaba mas que irritada por la actitud de su sirvienta endemoniada

-ese niño…- la mujer volteo a ver a la niña- como se llama?- pregunto con nerviosismo

-quien?, el nuevo?...- la pelirroja se molesto al recordar a aquel niño- se llama Ciel Darckness, curioso, el profesor de historia dijo que tenía el mismo nombre que el perro guardián de la reina victoria

-Ciel Phantomhive- dijo la demonio

-eso, por cierto quien fue él?- pregunto la niña con cierto tono de intriga

-el, es muy conocido en el mundo de los demonios, por ser el alma mas irresistible, además de que venció a un ángel y a un demonio, para después convertirse en uno de nosotros- finalizo la mujer

-crees que Ciel Darckness sea el mismo Phantomhive?- pregunto la pelirroja

-probablemente esté en su búsqueda-

-pero, porque…

Sebastián estaba buscando información de la familia Black en la computadora, mientras que Ciel hacia su tarea, ya que había encontrado la manera de acercarse a Catherine

-Joven amo- el mayordomo volteo a ver a un confundido niño

-qué pasa?- pregunto Ciel mientras suspendía su tarea de Ciencias Naturales

-según lo que he investigado es que Catherine Black Toledo, es la heredera a la fortuna Black, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente, el cual no especifican, a los 10 años, fue secuestrada y extorsionada, a la semana fue liberada y regreso con una sirvienta, la cual hoy día es su confidente

-un contrato- dijo Ciel analizando la situación

-probablemente- el mayordomo volvió su vista a la computadora- también dice que ella es famosa por ser una de las familias más cercanas a la corona española, conocida por la sociedad como "El tigre de Su majestad", ya que es la principal responsable de resolver casos de mayor escala…

-es extraño- dijo ciel

-que Bocchan?-

-la información de cómo su familia murió no coincidió con lo primero que investigamos- dijo el azulino al recordar lo primero obtenido

-tal vez el accidente fue para encubrir el asesinato de la familia, pero… lo extraño es que hay mas información de un probable asesinato- Sebastián seguía concentrado en la información

-el accidente fue planeado…

-lo curioso es que si coinciden las fechas de cuando ella reapareció después de la muerte de sus padres- el mayordomo seguía tecleando

-tres meses después de un accidente de auto

-es un reto mayor bocchan- el mayor sonreía y esperaba la nueva orden

-Sebastián, te ordeno investigues todo lo que se pueda de ellos y que todo me lo hagas saber…

-Yes, my lord

Al día siguiente en el instituto:

-Buenos días Catherine- dijo Ciel mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja

-que quieres?- pregunta con su "lindo tono de voz" al azulino

-"lindo tono"- pensó ciel rodando los ojos – solo quería saber si querías que estuviéramos en equipo para lo de la tarea de historia…

-no necesito tu ayuda- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento- demonio

-con que tu sirvienta se dio cuenta- El niño se quito el parche del ojo, al momento su ojo azul se volvió rojo

-Ciel Phantomhive…

-mucho gusto, Catherine

-sabía que no eras normal- dijo la rojiza- bien las apariencias engañan, pero te advierto no dejare que ganes el juego

-ya lo veremos, es simple no te metas conmigo

-deja de matar personas- la chica ahora con sus negros ojos, miraba fijamente al ser frente a ella

-solo mato a quien se lo merece-

-quien eres tu para decidir?!

-CATHERINE, CIEL, SE PODRA SABER QUE TANTO DISCUTEN- dijo el profesor de matemáticas al entrar al salón

Al instante el color del ojo de Ciel cambio a azul y se puso el parche

-nada- respondieron al unísono los jóvenes mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos

-esto- Catherine volteo a ver a Ciel

-es- El azulino también volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de la pelirroja

-la guerra – dijeron al unísono

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A ESMEREILDA POR SU LINDO REVIEW, QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA AGRADANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A .o2, JAMAS CREI QUE MI HISTORIA FUERA TAN... ASI, TANTO COMO PARA DEJAR EMOCIONADA A UNA PERSONITA<strong>

**BUENO, CREO QUE ES TODO POR HOY Y PROMETO PUBLICAR PRONTO**

**CHAO CHAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAA**

**PUBLICANDO CAPITULO SOY FELIZ...**

**BUENO, ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE EL CAPI, RECUERDO, KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-esto es la guerra-<p>

Las clases continuo normal, a excepción de un par de jovencitos que competían para responder lo que los maestros preguntan

A la hora del receso, todos habían tomado sus mochilas y habían salido del salón, menos 2 jovencitos que se veían fijamente

-así que perro…que es lo que tramas?- pregunto en tono molesto la chica

-no es de tu incumbencia Tigrecito- respondió el Azul

-el que está causando problemas en mi país eres tú, Ingles- Catherine tenía sus ojos negros puestos en aquellos orbes azules

-pero… si aquí la única salvaje eres tu- dijo Ciel

-se acabo!- Catherine se abalanzo contra ciel y esto intento defenderse, al poco tiempo

CAPITULO 5:DISCUSIONES

ambos estaban luchando y golpeándose como si no hubiera un mañana, claro, llamo la atención de los compañeros y como es de costumbre…

-PELEA PELEA PELEA!- se oía en todo el salón

Catherine, no tenía fuerza, claro está peleando contra un demonio

-maldito… demonio- susurro con dificultad la pelirroja

- tonta niña- respondió el azul

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- la pelea no solo llamo la atención de alumnos, sino también de el profesor de EDUCACION FISICA

-oh oh- al momento todos los espectadores salieron corriendo

-…- Catherine se encontraba debajo de ciel hasta que había notado la presencia del profesor

Al momento, Ciel se levanto y se sacudió la sudadera negra, Catherine también se levanto, apoyándose de una banca.

-y bien que era todo ese escándalo?- pregunto el profesor

-nada- respondieron al unísono los jóvenes

-bien, como no hicieron nada… tendrán que hacer 1000 vueltas a la cancha de basquetbol, y agradezcan que estoy de humor…

-si señor- respondieron de nuevo al unísono

-te odio- susurro la rojiza

-el sentimiento es mutuo- respondió de la misma manera el azul

-A CORRER!- grito el profesor al ver que estos seguían sin hacer "nada"

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

1000 vueltas más tarde…

Los 2 jóvenes estaban agotados, pues ciel aun siendo demonio seguía sintiendo cosas de humanos

Habían perdido la clase de español y de matemáticas, pero por lo menos era hora de salir

-si vuelvo a ver que no hacen "nada" les suspenderé y les pondré a hacer 2000 vueltas- dijo el profesor moreno mientras salía del gimnasio- advertidos, pueden salir-

-si, gracias- respondieron sin gana los niños

En el portón de la escuela…

-Sebastián- pronto el mayordomo se acerco a su agotado amo

-día duro- se burlo el mayor

-así que este es el demonio 1- dijo detrás de ciel la rojiza

-y a ti que!- respondió Ciel

-pues qué?!- le respondió Catherine

-señorita- una voz hablo tras de ella

-Sandra- dijo la niña mientras sonreía

-así que esta es la que te llevara al infierno- dijo ciel de la misma manera que ella hace un rato

-se acabo- y de nuevo los menores se encontraban rodando en el piso mientras se golpeaban

-hay no puede ser- suspiraron los sirvientes al ver el comportamiento de sus amos

-señorita…

-bocchan

Ambos sirvientes hablaban a sus respectivos amos, pero ninguno les hacia caso

-ALTO!- grito Sandra a todo pulmón

-qué?- los 2 niños dejaron de pelear

-al fin- suspiro Sebastián

- que es lo que se traen?- pregunto Sandra

-él/ ella empezó- contestaron los jóvenes mientras se señalaban

-esto no es de un caballero- reprocho Sebastián

-ni de una dama- termino de decir Sandra

2 HORAS MAS TARDE…

MANSION BLACK

-auch!- se quejo Ciel, quien tenia una bolsa de hielo en el ojo izquierdo}

-no te quejes llorón- Catherine estaba al otro lado de la sala con otra bolsa n su cabeza

-Catherine- le regaño Sandra

-perdón- respondió Catherine

-wow actúa como tu mama- el azulino sonrió ante su burla

-por lo menos no la trato como a un perro- después la roja volteo a ver a Sebastián quien estaba jugando con un gatito negro- pobre Sebastián

-no lo pobretees es un impostor- reclamo ciel

-mira quien lo dice…

-OTRA VEZ!- grito Sandra

-lo siento- respondieron los menores con cara de regañados

-bien ire por un poco de café- dijo la demonio- hay de ustedes si empiezan a pelear- dicho esto los vio con una cara de pocos amigos y se retiro

-y…cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Ciel a la niña

-11- respondió sin ganas la menor mientras jugaba con su celular

- y vas en 1º de secundaria!- el azulino estaba mas que sorprendido

-es por mi nivel académico, era demasiado para 5º de primaria- dijo con orgullo la niña

-pero te ves de 13- dijo ciel desconcertado

-será porque estoy maquillada y tu eres un enano?- la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, en eso llego Sandra y se callo al instante

-Esto va a ser una tarde larga- suspiro el azulino

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO EL CAPI TERMINADO, PUFF, AHORA SI QUE ESTOY SECA, ES CORTO, LO SE, PERO TENIA QUE CORTARLE ALLI, YA QUE LO QUE SIGUE ES MAS PESADO<strong>

**BUENO, SE DESPIDE PATYTO35**

**CHAO CHAO**

**CASI SE ME OLVIDA... LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA UN CIELXLECTORA?, ES QUE TENGO LA IDEA PERO USTEDES DIGANME, SI POR LO MENOS 3 PERSONAS QUIEREN LA HISTORIA LA EMPESARE A PUBLICAR DESDE FEBRERO-MARZO**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLISSS**

**BUENO, SE QUE TARDE MUCHO PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA EMOCIONAL, PERDÓN, PERO SE LOS COMPENSARE, QUERIA HACERLO MAS LARGO, CORRIJO ERA MAS LARGO PERO MI LINDA COMPU BORRO LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO Y BUAAAAAAA, OTRA RAZON POR LA QUE TARDE TANTO, SIN MAS EL CAPI**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO (A QUIEN CREO QUE CONCORDAMOS CON APRECIARLA)SOLO ME PERTENECEN LOS OCS Y LA HISTORIA **

* * *

><p>-esto va a ser una tarde larga- suspiro el azulino<p>

-entonces tenemos que matar el tiempo- la niña de mirada negra tenia dibujada una tétrica sonrisa

-y que planeas- los jóvenes se veían desafiantes, por un momento olvidando el dolor causado por las peleas anteriores

-no se algo que no incluya a sirvientes endemoniados-

Ambos vieron a un Sebastián embelesado con gatos, mientras que Sandra estaba embobada con las mariposas en el jardín posterior

-de acuerdo- dijo Ciel

CAPITULO 6: SINIGAMIS Y UNA APUESTA (LA HISTORIA DETRÁS DE CHATERINE PART 1)

Los dos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y caminaron a un lugar determinado de la mansión

-sabes jugar cartas?- pregunto la joven

-no, solo Ajedrez- menciono el azulino

-bien, yo no sé jugar eso- Catherine avanzo con más velocidad a una habitación- supongo que conoces los videojuegos –

-…-Ciel negó

-bueno esto será interesante, después de todo, solo tengo hoy libre y mañana tengo que viajar a América para asuntos de trabajo- La rojiza vio por la ventana unos ojos entre verdes y amarillos, pero al instante estos desaparecieron

-qué?- El azulino noto como su "enemiga" se quedaba viendo la ventana con curiosidad- eres rara-

-había visto algo…idiota…-le contesto la pelirroja abriendo una puerta-bienvenido a mi habitación- le dijo para después correr y brincar a la gran cama

-…- Ciel se quedo estático, pues no era normal el que una dama invitara a un hombre a su habitación, o al menos así era antes

-adelante- le dijo la chica imaginándose lo que pensaba el azulino-no vamos a hacer nada malo- sonrió al ver como el chico, tímido entraba, su inseguridad era más que evidente-bien, antes te dire que este juego es el primero que todos han jugado en este mundo- dijo la rojiza poniendo en el "x-box" el juego de "Mario Bross"

Mientras, Sebastián, al detraerse un poco, perdió al felino de vista, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que su amo ya no se encontraba aquí.

-señorita Sandra al parecer creo que los jóvenes amos no se encuentran ya en la sala-

-qué?

Sandra dejo de ver las mariposas y fijo sus ojos en el mayordomo endemoniado.

-seguro ya comenzaron a pelear, pero no se oye ningún ruido- Sebastián agudizo su oído, pero nada, no se oía absolutamente nada, extraño, por desgracia ese silencio fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito

-sebas-chaaaaan- no, no podía ser el

De la nada apareció el pelirrojo menos favorito del demonio, corriendo hacia el como una loca fangirl.

-grell?- al darse cuenta de que realmente se trataba de el/ella, lo esquivo ágilmente y el pelirrojo fue a estamparse contra el piso.

-disculpa- Sandra no se veía contenta al tener frente a tan desagradable "lo-que-sea-que-es".

-y esta quién es?- la voz del rojizo sonó despectiva

-más respeto- los ojos de Sandra se volvieron rojos sangre

-ya veo, ella es con la que me engañas!-

-en primera, yo no estoy con ella- al decir esto grell sonrió-en segunda, yo no ando contigo- su sonrisa se borro

-ay que cruel eres se-bas-chan- Definitivamente ese shinigami no había cambiado

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Ese grito definitivamente se trataba de Catherine y era un grito de odio, puro odio, definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Pronto, los sirvientes y el shinigami subieron al segundo piso y se dirigieron a la puerta de donde se había oído tan estruendoso grito, al abrir la puerto presurosamente, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Ciel y Catherine sentados en la alfombra, ambos frente al televisor, con controles en las manos y haciendo esfuerzos por presionar los botones

-esta vez no me vencerás- dijo con esfuerzo la pelirroja

-eso crees tú- Ciel le respondió igual

-una vuelta más y…

-GANE!- grito triunfante Ciel

-ahhhhh- suspiro la rojiza- está bien-

La menor se levanto y sin notar aun la presencia de los sirvientes comenzó

-Ciel Phantomhive es el mejor, yo solo soy una imitación barata-la chica suspiro pesadamente y le sonrió a ciel- pero eso no quita el hecho de que soy mas inteligente

-eso no vale!- ciel hizo un puchero, desconcertando a Sebastián

-"primero golpea a una dama y luego se comporta infantil"- pensó el mayordomo

-bien, ahora apostemos…-

Los jóvenes ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los demonios y Ciel había reconocido a cierto pelirrojo irritante…

-si gano, tendrás que dejarme hacer mi trabajo sin interferir, además de que me ayudaras a hacer la tarea de historia- Catherine sabía que tenía que ganar a la de si o si

-pero si yo gano, quiero que me cuentes tu pasado, el verdadero, además lo de la tarea no te preocupes, ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja, así que es obligatorio el que te ayude-

-hecho- y dicho esto estrecharon sus manos y agarraron los controles, estaban jugando "Mario kart", la carrera estaba a favor del peli azul, pero en una vuelta, la carrera le favoreció a Catherine, faltaba poco para la vuelta final, una vez mas ciel tenia la delantera

Y el ganador es…Ciel.

-no puede ser- Catherine tenia la boca abierta al igual que los demás- es la primera vez que jugabas?

- sí, eso te pasa por retar a un demonio- Ciel sonrió divertido, pero sobre todo, sincero

-"acaso le afecta el estar rodeado de chicos de su edad?"- Sebastián seguía sin creérselo

-bien, entonces, cumple tu parte del trato- El peli azul la vio directamente a los ojos

-bien, por donde empiezo…?

#narración de Catherine#

Nuestra familia era conocida por ser una de las pocas adineradas más cercanas a la corona española, pero más por ser los defensores del rey

Si bien teníamos muchos enemigos, había uno en específico que representaba un gran riesgo, razón por la cual me fui a vivir con mi hermano mayor, Christopher, que vivía en estados unidos.

Solo fue una temporada, ya en lo que se alivianaban las cosas. Pero volví antes de lo planeado, puesto que mis padres habían sufrido un "accidente" en automóvil, solo mi padre sobrevivió. Todos dijeron que fue un accidente, nosotros sabíamos que fue provocado por esa persona.

1 año después, sufrimos un atentado, mi padre falleció y mi hermano y yo salimos heridos de gravedad. El no sobrevivió

#_#

-entonces lo que está en internet…

-información revuelta- Catherine estaba seria, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, solo grell era el único ajeno a lo que conto la chica.

-pero lo del secuestro…

-será mejor que te pongas cómodo ya que eso es otra cosa… Sandra, puedes subir una taza de te, ciel tu quieres?

-si por favor

-que sean 2 por favor- la pelirroja vio salir a su moza e iba a continuar narrando sobre su pasado hasta que fue interrumpida por Grell

-espera, a ver, tu eres como la versión femenina de Ciel, con su "misma" edad y un pasado similar?

-algo así- la pelirroja sonrió

-claro, tú tienes, mejor estilo…ese pelo es natural o teñido…?- sutcliff no cambiaria ni ahora ni en un millón de años

-natural, herencia de mi abuela- Catherine pudo distinguir como ciel estaba por lanzarse contra el pelirrojo, cambiando sus ojos de color-"que horror, definitivamente odia que no lo elogien o lo tomen como menos"- y con ese pensamiento se echo a reír.

-ahora que?...

-a si..El secuestro…

To be continue

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO, CREO QUE YA QUEDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...<strong>

**SOBRE LO DE CIEL JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS, CREO QUE ES ALGO CÓMICO, ADEMAS ES EL SIGLO 21, EL AJEDREZ YA NO ES LO MISMO, Y ESA ES LA RAZÓN...**

**OTRA COSA, SOBRE LA HISTORIA CIEL X LECTORA, CREO QUE LA PUBLICARE EN CUANTO LA TENGA TRASPASADA, GRACIAS A MIS COMPAÑERAS Y AMIGAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA ANONIMAMENTE, YA QUE ELLAS YA LEYERON EL CAPI 1 Y PUES AQUI ME TIENEN**

**POR CIERTO, GRACIAS A ESMEREILDA,** **ESPERO Y TE GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA, CREO EMPEZAR LA HISTORIA LA PROXIMA SEMANA**

**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY**

**HASTA MAÑANA BYE BYE **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA**

**MILAGRO, ACTUALIZO UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE HABERLO HECHO, PERO ESO ES GRACIAS A LA INSPIRACIÓN, CREO, ADEMAS DE QUE NO TENIA TANTA FLOJERA**

**BUENO, AQU CAPI 7, QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**KUROSHITSUJI Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A YANA TOBOSO, SOLO LOS USO PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO DE LOS FANS**

* * *

><p>-ahora qué?...<p>

-a si..El secuestro…

CAPITULO 7: LAS LÁGRIMAS DE UNA NIÑA, DECLARACIONES. (EL PASADO DE CATHERINE SEGUNDA PARTE)

#-#

Cuando me dieron de alta, caí en una depresión, puesto que en solo 2 años terminaron de destruir mi familia, solo tenía 7 años, y ya no tenía a quien viera por mí.

El atentado se debió a que intentaron extorsionarnos, diciendo con que me secuestrarían, eso alerto a mi padre quien aun así no se dejo llevar, en cambio, me llevaría junto con Chris a la mansión de verano que queda en las afueras.

Al intentar salir de la ciudad, una camioneta nos descarrilo y comenzó una balacera, si no hubiera sido porque la policía llego, yo también hubiera muerto.

Era lo único que recordaba después de eso, creo que me desmaye y al despertar estaba en el hospital.

Un mes después de que me dieron de alta, yo ya tenía todo lo perteneciente a la familia Black a mi nombre, otra razón por la cual no dejaron de criticarme y de que me extorsionaran. Asi es como comencé a ser objetivo de varias personas

…..

Era un día de escuela, el cual casi llegaba a su fin, un mayordomo que había trabajado con mi padre, era el tutor legal, el siempre iba a recogerme, pero por alguna razón, el no llego, por lo cual tuve que ir sola a la mansión.

Al llegar, el portón estaba abierto y había varias camionetas estacionadas en el jardín, eso no me importo, así que entre solo para encontrarme con los cadáveres de mis sirvientes y tutor

Luego todo se volvió negro…

Al despertar, me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba atada de manos y pies a una silla, aun seguía algo drogada, por lo que veía todo borroso

"es increíble que no hayas muerto"

Jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, ni siquiera en el atentado.

"me desharé de la ultima tigre y completare la venganza"

Ahora comprendía, el había matado a mi familia y ahora mato a mis amigos, sin duda, yo seria la siguiente

"o mejor podría venderte"

Eso me estremeció aun mas, no había algo peor que ser secuestrado, sientes como tu vida cae en picada, todos tus sentidos están alterados, ni siquiera puedes moderar tu respiración, crees que jamás saldrás de esa…

"pero primero"

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, como me tocaba, tenia tanto asco, que no dude y le escupí en la cara.

"maldita"

El tomo un cuchillo u me hizo una herida en el cuello, la cual no era mortal, pero eso no reducía el dolor.

Así fue como sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí, si bien no fue suficiente con quitarme a todos los que quería, el secuestrarme y querer humillarme, fue suficiente…

-BASTA!-

Recuerdo que grite con todo odio. Después, como si algo desatara mis manos y pies, me libere, tome suficiente fuerza y le arrebate el cuchillo enterrándoselo en un ojo.

Mientras el se tapaba el ahora hueco, yo tome su arma de fuego y Sali corriendo.

Oía como me perseguían, si bien siempre crei que dios me salvaría, sabia que no era verdad, asi que hice lo impensable…

-maldición, yo invoco a los seres que habitan en la oscuridad, para que de este problema me puedan sacar-

Y con esas palabras, todo se volvió oscuro.

Me sentía liviana, un montón de mariposas revoloteaban a mi alrededor, sentía miedo, pero a la vez paz…

Una de esas mariposas me hablo…

-estás segura que quieres hacer el trato?- pregunta una voz femenina, que al parecer era la mariposa

-que molesto- respondí

-aquellos que hacen trato con demonios no pueden ir al cielo- vuelve a hablar la mariposa

-solo cumple mi deseo!- exclame con enfado

-Yes, my lady-

Pronto miles de mariposas negras se alzaron y me cubrieron, un ardo se implanto en mi mno izquierda

-mátalos-

#-#

-y así Sandra obedeció mi orden, pero no pudo acabar con ese sujeto que me hablo, puesto que huyo- al terminar de relatar eso, Catherine no pudo soportarlo y algunas lagrimas cayeron

-sorprendente- Ciel y Grell tenían los ojos bien abiertos y ambos con cara de asombro

-pero como te desataste?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-estoy segura que fue una prueba de Sandra- respondió la menor secando las lagrimas- hace mucho que no lloraba-

Al parecer eso molesto un poco al peli azul- bien, ahora hay que hacer la tarea, ya que la tenemos que entregar el viernes y mañana tú no vas a estar-

-cierto, mañana voy a Estados Unidos a verificar un pendiente de la empresa- la menor se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la habitación- vamos ciel- dijo antes de abandonar por completo el cuarto oscuro donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ciel le siguió hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, donde se dispusieron a hacer la tarea de historia

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya era de noche, y ciel ya estaba en el auto de Sebastián, dirigiéndose a la casa donde vivirían por un tiempo.

-Bocchan, porque golpeo la señorita Black?, realmente jamás creí que fuera capaz de hacer eso-

-no lo sé, solo me saco de quicio, aunque ahora que lo veo, tal vez tengas razón- el peliazul se encontraba con la mirada perdida- estoy seguro que yo la conozco de algún lado…

-no será que usted conozca algún familiar?-

-no estoy seguro- Ciel relajo un poco la mirada- no se te hace raro que los sirvientes de la mansión Black sean iguales a…

-Bard, Mei rin, Tanaka y Finny?, son los descendientes, Bocchan, o tal vez sus reencarnaciones-

-probablemente-

Mientras con Catherine:  
>-ya te largas!?- Catherine se encontraba irritada, pues cierto pelirrojo no le dejaba en paz<p>

-dime que es lo que quieres con mi sebas-chan!- Grell no dejaba de hostigar a Sandra quien solo le golpeaba, pero eso no bastaba para que el shinigami se fuera de la mansión – mocosa mantén alejada a tu demonio de mis sebas-chan-

-si te digo que lo hare te irás?-Catherine estaba a punto de comprobar si un shinigami podía morir de asfixia

-si-

- sutcliff-

Bien, lo que le faltaba, ahora frente al pelirrojo estaba un hombre completamente vestido de negro y con lentes.

-will!- dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo

-veo que no has hecho tu trabajo de nuevo- asi que era otro shinigami…

-no es lo que crees waaaa- el de negro no le dejo terminar, pues le había clavado unas tijeras en la cabeza y ahora se encontraba sangrando

Después se llevo a rastras a un atontado Grell

-adiós, no vuelvas- y asi se despidieron del shinigami-puff por fin

-señorita está todo listo para el vuelo de mañana-

-gracias Sandra-

Despues de cenar y bañarse, Catherine se encontraba ya en su cama viendo la televisión

"esta maana se han encontrado 2 cuerpos de los presuntos asaltantes, no tenin mas que algunos moretones, se desconoce la causa de muerte"

Catherine estaba en shock, ya sabia quien era el causante…

-CIEL!

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN APOYANDO, ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A ESMEREILDA, QUIN SIEMPRE ME ESTA APOYANDO CON ESTA HISTORIA.<strong>

**ARIGATOU!**

**BUENO POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO, ESPERO PUBLICAR EN LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**CHAO CHAO**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA...**

**TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR!, PERO TENGO MIS RAZONES, BIEN AQUI EL CAPI 8 DE VENGANZA AGENA, ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN, Y PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN ÁNGEL ENDEMONIADO, QUE CREO QUE NADIE, PUBLICARE ESTE VIERNES, ANTES DE IRME DE VACA. **

**RECUERDEN, KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE SINO A YANA TOBOSO, AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES, A ECEPCION DE CATHERINE, SANDRA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE RELLENO QUE DESCONOZCAN**

**AHORA SI EL CAPITULO 8, QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que hicieron el trato y con ello compañeros, aunque eso no evitaba las discusiones de vez en vez.<p>

Ese dia de escuela comenzaba normal…

Ciel se levanto y con ayuda de su mayordomo se vistió, salió temprano de la nueva casa que habían rentado.

El demonio menor entro al instituto y como era de costumbre, llego a su salón y se sentó en el mismo lugar. Para su sorpresa la pelirroja aun no había llegado, ella era muy puntual, de seguro ya venía en camino.

Para su sorpresa, la niña del contrato no llego en ningún momento

CAPITULO 8: SU MOZA, DESAPARECIDA

"y si algo le paso?"

Ciel no dejaba de ver a puerta preocupado por su compañera, pues aun siendo demonio, no olvidaba la poca humanidad que algún día tuvo.

La clase de francés comenzó, el niño endemoniado dejo esos pensamientos para después:

"tal vez está trabajando, o haciéndole de tigre del rey"

Luego de media hora entro la subdirectora de la institución, con su porte elegante y altanero, una mujer irritante y gritona

-jóvenes- hablo con su imponente voz- esta mañana nos informaron de un incidente que tuvo una de sus compañeras-

Esas palabras bastaron para que la preocupación del demonio volviera

"y si ya cumplió su contrato? Y si ya no esta?"

-la joven Renata Velázquez murió esta mañana, no se sabe la causa de su muerte-

Todos guardaron silencio, Cie suspiro y despues de un rato la subdirectora se fue diciendo un pequeño¨compermiso¨

La clase de Francés y Matemáticas pasaron rápido, tanto que el ojiazul no se dio cuenta de que ya era hora del receso y sus compañeros ya no estaban en el aula

-Ciel!- una voz entrecortada lo saco de sus pensamientos

Parada en la puerta se encontraba Catherine cubierta de sangre

-QUE PASO?- pregunto e azulino levantándose al verla de tal forma, su rostro golpeado, un labio, no distinguía cual, sangrando, su pelo revuelto y sus ropas manchadas en sangre fresca

-no…no lo… sé- la niña hablaba entrecortadamente, e azulino se le acerco y le tomo de la mano para hacerla pasar y después cerrar a puerta con seguro

La niña tomo asiento para después ver al demonio con sus ojos rojos

-veníamos camino a la escuela, esta vez Sandra me traería, pues decía que presentía una presencia aparte de la tuya o la de Sebastián… cuando estábamos por llegar, a 2 cuadras, vimos a Renata ser perseguida por aquella presencia, no era un demonio, tampoco un ángel era…un…un…

-dilo- exigió el azulino

-espíritu!, una clase de ente paranormal, el cual se parecía a mi…abuela-

-tu abuela?-

-sí, ella desapareció hace como 20 años, ni siquiera la conocí-

-entonces esa sangre…

-no es mía, es de Renata, yo… le ordene a Sandra que le salvara e investigara, peo ella no llego a tiempo…no…yo no llegue a tiempo y mi "abuela" le atravesó con una katana creada con humo, parece- Catherine se altero mas- cuando la katana atravesó a Sandra ella…desapareció-

-como era la katana?- los ojos de ciel brillaron de un color rojo intenso

-importa!?- Catherine estaba demasiado alterada ni siquiera parecía ella

-si!- le respondió de misma manera el azulino

-era de mango negro con una cintilla roja, la cuchilla se veía barnizada de negro- Catherine se seco las lagrimas que salieron

-como era tu abuela?-

-de que nos sirve esto!-

-solo dímelo-

-tenía los ojos grises y el pelo rojo laceo, era delgada y desapareció cuando tenía 14 años – la rojiza comenzó a calmarse

-ya veo, le diré a Sebastián que venga y te lleve a tu casa, yo iré a investigar algo- ciel se levanto de su lugar y con un fuerte ¨SEBASTIAN!¨ invoco al demonio con el que sostenía un acuerdo eterno

-dígame…Bocchan…-

-lleva a Catherine a su hogar, yo los alcanzo después, no te separes de ella-

-amo que es lo que pretende?- Sebastián sonrió arrogante

-es una orden después te digo-

-yes, my lord-

La tarde paso y Ciel ya iba camino a la "casa" de la pelirroja, por fin comprendía e porque se le hacía tan familiar la niña.

Al llegar, el silencio reinaba, no estaban los sirvientes y no había rastro alguno de Catherine ni del mayordomo.

-Sebastián!- el niño demonio venia agotado, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser demonio

-CIEL!- reconocía esa voz

-catherine?-

-si eres tu- la niña salió de su escondite detrás de un sofá

-donde esta Sebastián?-

-dijo que sentía algo, luego me dijo que me ocultara y no saliera, pero nunca volvió-

-ya veo- ciel dejo ver sus ojos carmesí –tenemos que…

Un fuerte azoton se oyó en todo el lugar, habían tirado la puerta. Ambos "niños" se ocultaron

-recuerden- la voz de un hombre se presento- la necesitamos con vida, no olviden, que también las velas deben estar encendidas, si no esos demonios escaparan-

Esto alerto más a los menores que se ocultaban

-y que haremos con los sirvientes?- pregunto otro hombre

-no nos sirven son órdenes del jefe

-vale, ahora que hacemos?- pregunto la niña en voz baja

-hay que huir- ciel vio la ventana- a la cuenta de 3 romperé la ventana y te cargare, luego te sujetaras y correré, entendido?-

-entendido-

-1…2…3!

Y así rompieron la ventana y salieron de aquel lugar pasando casi desapercibidos para los que vigilaban el territorio

Decidieron ir al departamento de ciel, el cual según él, era seguro ya que esas personas no lo tenían en cuenta por aun tener aquella esencia humana

-bien esos tipos te buscan, tienen a Sandra y a Sebastián cautivos y además ahora saben de mi- ciel estaba que no cavia en el asombro, aquellos seres lograron capturar a 2 demonios, y uno es mucho muy poderoso que los 2.

-sea lo que sea no podemos combatirlo, pudieron con Sebastián y con Sandra en un instante- Catherine ya estaba más tranquila, tenia puesta una camisa que le quedaba grande, blanca, además de estar en la cama del azulino tapada hasta la cintura, según el menor ella tenía que descansar para mañana ver la forma en la cual puedan liberar a los demonios y derrotar al enemigo

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de Madrid…

-entonces- Sandra hablaba con voz cortada -cuál es el plan?-

-intentar escapar, ciel esta con Catherine puedo sentirlo, están a salvo-Sebastián también hablaba débilmente

Estaban en un cuarto oscuro iluminado por unas velas colocadas alrededor de los demonios en forma de circulo, además de que en cada esquina del cuarto se encontraban 4 piedras con símbolos extraños

-estúpidos ángeles, me tienen harto, no les basto con que eliminara a uno de ellos hace 127 años?-

-pues no, no les basto- Sandra rio por lo bajo- como cuantos serán-

-tal vez 10 o 20, inclusive puede ser un ejército completo-

-genial, será divertido-

-sin duda-

-y… eso del contrato con Luciana, es cierto que ciel es el sirviente?- Sandra volteo a ver al mayordomo

-sí, por desgracia no resulto como quería…

-jooo igual que tu y Phantomhive…

-la historia se repite…

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, 1188 PALABRAS EN UN CAPITULO!<strong>

**HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBO TANTO...**

**ENSERIO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO NO ME SIENTO MUY BIEN EN CUANTO A ÁNIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR(ALGO QUE ME DIJERON EN LA ESCUELA), ADEMAS TENGO PROBLEMAS ESCOLARES... PERO BUANO, AQUÍ LA RECOMPENSA, LA VERDAD NO SE A DONDE VA ESTO, YA QUE CADA CAPITULO ES IMPROVISACIÓN, VOY ESCRIBIENDO LO QUE SE ME OCURRE, AHORA LES PREGUNTO... QUIEREN QUE EMPAREJE A LA PEQUEÑA CATHERINE CON EL DESGRACIADO (SIGO ENOJADA PORQUE MATO A DOLL) CIEL?**

**PORFA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ Y ME SUBIRÍAN EL ANIMO, SE QUE NO SERE LA MEJOR ESCRITORA, PERO QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE...**

**BIEN, DEJO DE DECIR COSAS Y...ME RETIRO A DORMIR**

**CHAO CHAO**


	9. Chapter 9 importante

**Hola**

**Lamento si te desilucione, esto no es un cap. **

**Es un aviso...**

**Por el momento no puedo publicar porque mi compu esta averiada, además de que tengo problemas con mi cuenta, por el momento todas mis historias no serán actualizadas, lo siento, apenas y es un milagro que me deje publicar esto, espero no tardarme , esto no es la cancelación solo una pausaPo****r fallas técnicas. Otro aviso, a las que siguieron o siguen mi historia " la luz en la oscuridad", pienso resubirla ya corregida y un poco mas detallada, pues siendo mi primer historia tiene bastantes fallos, terminando de subirla publicare la segunda parte, pero como decía, sera cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a publicar, tal vez más al rato suba el próximo capi de esta historia y de " ángel endemoniado", no estoy segura**

**Agradesco a yuno otonashi y a esmereilda por su apoyo...**

**Arigatou**

**Por el momento Es todo, lo siento, nos leemos**

**Bye bye**


End file.
